Communication devices, such as portable radios, are utilized in a wide variety of communication environments, such as business, consumer retail, security and the like. Many portable radios utilize a variety of top surface protruding elements, such as control knobs and an external antenna. The protruding elements of such devices may cause discomfort to a user when the device is attached to a belt or worn in a pocket. There is a strong desire to minimize protruding elements on a portable radio and when protruding elements are present, to minimize interference of those elements with the user's body. Robustness which provides protection under drop conditions is also highly desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved portable radio.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.